In order to assemble an article of footwear, generally an adhesive and/or stitching is utilized to permanently secure footwear components, such as an outsole, midsole, and upper, to one another. Generally, adhesives and stitching are required to create a lasting bond between the footwear components that withstands use and wear. As such, the components of the shoe may not be changed or replaced without significantly damaging the outsole, midsole, and upper such that a user must replace the entire article of footwear or purchase several different types or styles of footwear based on the user's preferences and/or requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for footwear having a removable outsole, midsole, and upper that may be readily assembled and disassembled to customize the article of footwear without the use of adhesives or stitching.